


Silent Understandings

by lexia4



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-13
Updated: 2011-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:12:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexia4/pseuds/lexia4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They never talked about it. It was just an unspoken agreement. An easy way to relieve stress – that's what it started off as anyway. Implied Mer/Mark, Mer/Der and Addison/Mark</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Understandings

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me.

They never talked about it. It was just an unspoken agreement. An easy way to relieve stress – that's what it started off as anyway.

In actuality, it had started innocently. Just two friends drowning their sorrows in a bar. They'd exchanged depressing stories – his about Addison, hers about Derek.

Then it quite suddenly progressed to slurred mumblings and raucous laughter – a proposal.

'Hey you wanna get out of here?'

'It's not like I have anything to lose.'

It became routine – almost every night they'd end up in each other's bed – trying to ease the pain away.

They never told anyone about it – not even Cristina knew – it was yet another dirty secret for the dirty mistresses to keep.

It wasn't even always about sex. Sometimes they'd lie next to each other, arms and legs entangled, eyes closed. Quietly drinking in each other's presence while thinking of the ones they loved. Sometimes it was just about needing someone there so that you knew you weren't alone in the world.

'I don't love you. I love Addison. I – I just didn't want you to get the wrong idea. Not that you would – it's just you're my friend – I don't want to hurt you.'

A long pause, then…

'Oh, Mark.' A sigh. 'No worries there. It's well – no offence but I think Derek's the one for me. That's how it's always going to be. Thank you though.'

The world keeps spinning and over the months that passed, they clung to each other while trying to keep up with and make sense of their now complex lives. Everything changes. Everything burns.

'We shouldn't do this anymore.' Small smiles exchanged.

'Yeah.' A nod. 'It was good while it lasted though, right?'

Brief looks are still shared, when they encounter each other. Seemingly, insignificant smiles, which hold a whole world of meaning beyond what anyone else will ever know or understand.


End file.
